The Rohten I of Fontusia
Rohten was born in Phals, Indorea to Prince Usted of Indorea and to Princess Parla, daughter of King Joah of Fontusia in June 1334. Fontusia was then ruled by King Arat I. He was raised in Indorea by the Indorean crown since he was the supposed rightful king of Fontusia. He was betrothed to 6yr old princess Bemelia at the age of seven and the quickly fell for each other. However, in 1347 Bemelia was switched with her 17yr old sister Astoria as it became obvious that Rohten might ascend the Fontusia which displeased Rohten. Fontusia was just recovering from the War of Representation when the Black Death hit Inriatum. The epidemic struck both rich and poor and it took King Trat I of Fontusia. Trat left no heirs and had no surviving male relatives to ascend the throne. Moreover, the Fontlords were pleased to be rid of Arat's line. The Fontan called a great Assembly of Fontlords to discuss the succession. Among potential nobles discussed Rohten was chosen over Hans of Broke, his cousin twice removed. A treaty was made between the Kingdom of Fontusia and the Kingate of Indorea and the duo wed and consummated. 14yr old Rohten and his 19yr old bride Astoria then moved to Fontus and were welcomed with a lavish ball. The Emperor of Inri recognized Rohten as King Rohten. Rohten was crowned on 4 February 1349 at 14. His reign thus began. The kingdom was run by regents as the king was not yet of age leaving Rohten to attend only ceremonial functions and spend time with his Queen, Astoria. Soon she took in that same year and a lavish ceremony took place. In 1350 Astoria gave birth to a baby girl however the child died the next day. This made 15yr old Rohten gloomy and he distanced himself from his wife. One day in 1350, Rohten was hunting in the woods near Fontus when he met a young maiden of his age. He was completely smitten by her beauty and began to see her in secret. The girl Miás didn't realize Rohten was king until later on when she got pregnant after seeing him for four months. She bore him a son in 1351 and named him Rohten but Rohten named him Tõímás. Rohten's advisers found out and forced Rohten to stop seeing Miás. Rohten continued until Miás suddenly disappeared in 1352 leaving behind infant Tõímás. Tõímás was then taken to an orphanage where he grew up. Queen Astoria was unable to give birth for a while which troubled the Fontusian court. Mistresses were brought in to entertain The young king and to encourage Astoria to have a child quickly. Astoria finally bore a girl in 1352 and she was named Rosina. Rohten and the court were unexcited as they expected a male child. Rohten then brought Toimas back to court to be raised. Finally, in 1353, Astoria bore a son amid pomp and pageantry. He was named Edword after his ancestor king Edmond Ironi. After bearing Edmond, Astoria had no problem bearing more children. She bore three more sons, twins Phils and Rohten 1356 and Uster 1358. She also had four more daughters, two died in the infant stage, the others twins Rusta and Ustoria 1361. I jJn